JE TE VEUX
by Nanoux40
Summary: Trunks et Pan sont les meilleurs amis du monde, jusqu'au jour où les désirs du jeune homme se reveillèrent.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Depuis quelques mois j'ai décidé d'écrire des fic sur Dragon Ball, un de mes dessins animés préféré.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette première histoire, au départ c'est court mais au fil des chapitres ça s'allonge.

Soyez indulgent avec moi pour les fautes de conjugaison.

Et surtout encouragez moi en laissant des likes, des commentaires et des review, 7 chapitres sont prêt pour celle ci alors c'est parti...

Petit résumé :

Les troncs et les pan sont les meilleurs amis du monde, jusqu'au jour où les rêves ont rejoint la réalité. Mais Trunks a garder le contrôle sur ses désirs.

Leurs familles ne peuvent pas être d'accord d'une relation entre eux. Sauf qu'un jour ...

Chapitre 1

*...* - pensées

"-" - dialogues

Comme tous les matins, Pan se réveille après une longue nuit mais celle-ci a été plus particulièrement agitée. Ses mains sont moites et ses cheveux collent sur son front et sa nuque dû à la transpiration qu'elle a eu en dormant. Après quelques instant, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussi grand que sa bouche. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait rêvé ou non.

Tout à coup son regard fut porté en direction de sa fenêtre qui était grande ouverte.  
*Ne l'avais-je pas fermé hier soir en me couchant ?* pensa t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. *Non ça n'est pas possible c'était juste un rêve... était-ce bien un rêve finalement ? Il faut que j'en parle à Bra*.

Elle se leva, prit des affaires dans son armoire et partit en direction de sa salle de bain pour une bonne douche bien chaude.  
Après 30min elle sortit et retourna dans sa chambre afin de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue. Un haut blanc en col V où l'on pouvait voir la dentelle de son soutien-gorge au travers, un pantacour en jean taille basse qui marque parfaitement ses formes de jeune demoiselle et la rend surtout très sexy et une paire de ballerine blanche assorties à son haut.

«- j'ai été à bonne école avec Bra et sa folie de la mode. dit-elle à voix haute en rigolant. »+

Elle descendit les escaliers et croisa son père dans la cuisine qui était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avant de continuer ses recherches dans son bureau pour la journée.

« - Bonjour Pan, bien dormi? dis Gohan en regardant sa fille chérie.  
\- Bonjour papa, oui oui merci. Pan sentait que ses joues commençaient à chauffer et changer de couleur en repensant à son rêve. Heureusement Gohan ni prêta pas attention.  
\- Je vais voir Bra, ne m'attendez pas avant ce soir. dit Pan en courant vers la porte arrière de la maison afin de pouvoir s'envoler sans être vu des voisins.  
\- Passe une bonne journée et... Gohan n'eut pas le temps de finir que Pan était déjà bien haut dans les nuages.»

Elle vola a grande vitesse jusqu'à Capsule Corp. Il faisait un temps magnifique malgré que le ciel soit un peu couvert. Elle espérait que la pluie ne tombe pas avant d'être rentré chez elle le soir car elle avait une peur panique de l'orage et des éclairs, ce qui l'obligerait à rester chez Bulma.

En arrivant elle atterrit à côté de la chambre de gravité où se trouvait Vegeta depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Pan se mit à marcher en direction de la porte d'entrée quand celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même avoir eut le temps de frapper. Avec un sourire à tomber, se trouvait Trunks dans l'encadrement de la porte.

*Qu'il est beau* pensa Pan.  
Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son regard océan.  
Le silence commença à se faire quand Trunks le brisa:  
«- Bonjour Pan, tu viens voir Bra ou ... ? dit-il avec un sourire à la Vegeta.»

Pan dégluti et commença à transpirer:  
«- b... bonjour ... hein... non... je... je viens... voir Bra. dit la jeune fille en bégayant et en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.»

**flashback**/**retour en arrière**

Trunks aimait la taquiner depuis sa naissance. Depuis le jour où il a posé les yeux sur ce petit bébé pour la première fois, il eut l'impression que sa vie était enfin comblée. Il avait seulement 5 ans quand Pan est née. Trunks ne loupait jamais une visite chez Videl et Gohan. Toujours à prendre soin de la petite fille aux cheveux de corbeaux.

Maintenant il avait 26 ans et elle 21. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et pas juste parce que leurs familles s'adorent. Le jeune garçon était toujours là quand Pan avait besoin d'une oreille attentive ou de bras réconfortants. Sans compter un bon adversaire pour les entraînements saiyan.  
Pouvoir prendre en otage la salle de gravité était une passion pour eux... bon, entendre les menaces de Vegeta un peu moins mais ça les amusaient beaucoup sachant que Bulma était toujours là pour prendre leurs défenses.

Après lui avoir fait un bisous rapide sur la joue, elle couru dans Capsule Corp pour rejoindre la chambre de Bra.  
Elle entra en furie et sauta sur le lit où Bra été toujours endormie.

«- Paaaaaannnn ! Je faisais un rêve merveilleux. hurla Bra.»  
Elles se regardèrent une minute avant de commencer à rire et de se battre avec les coussins.  
Au bout de 10min de bataille, Bra lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait chez elle aussi tôt.

«- Bra il est 10h. dit sa meilleure amie en roulant des yeux. Il faut absolument que je te raconte quelque chose.  
\- Je t'écoute, que ce passe t'il? Rien de grave au moins? dit Bra, un peu inquiète en entendant le ton sérieux de son amie d'enfance.

Chapitre 2 à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Pendant se temps Trunks toujours a la porte était figé depuis 5 bonnes minutes après le baisé de Pan. Pas qu'elle n'ai jamais fait ça avant mais il fut surpris de la façon dont son corp, et plus particulièrement son coeur à réagi au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

*Pourquoi mon coeur bat il aussi vite ? Et pourquoi fait il aussi chaud d un coup ? Je ne comprend pas, mon corp n'a jamais réagi comme ça avant !*  
Son Ki s'éleva rapidement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. 1000 questions se bousculé dans sa tête, sans quil ne bouge d un poil.

Vegeta qui était dans la salle de gravité a senti le Ki de son fils augmenté très vite... même trop vite. Il pensa aussitôt que quelque chose de grave lui arrivé. Il sorti affolé dans sa direction. Une fois devant lui il senti l'aura de Trunks. Il reconnu cette sensation et en voyant son fils qui ressemblé à une statut le pris dans ses bras et s'envola a toute vitesse dans les montagnes près de chez Goku, son pire ennemi et meilleure ami à la fois.

Trunks repris ces esprits quand il senti le froid glaciale lui frôlé la peau ainsi que les flocons de neige dans ses cheveux en faisant toute sorte de grimaces.  
Ils étaient au sommet de la plus haute montagne des environs, à au moins 5000 mètres d'altitude. Autant dire qu'il faisait vraiment froid, surtout en tee-shirt et pantalon d'été tout fin.

Il regarda son père qui scruté les environ a la recherche d'une grotte visiblement.  
"- Il y a un abri la bas vient avec moi morveux." Dit le Prince des Saiyans.  
"- Je te suis père." Trunks n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment il était arrivé jusque-là.

Arrivé dans la grotte a l'abri du vent, vegeta tira une petite boule d'énergie sur un tas de bois qui traîné dans le fond de cette grotte pour en faire un bon feu et se réchauffé le temps d'avoir une conversation avec son fils.

"- Papa tu m'explique tout ça s'il te plait !? "

Vegeta avait un regard des plus sérieux, les sourcils froncé en direction de Trunks.  
"- Assis toi. Je ne vais pas y allé par quatre chemin fils et tu n'a pas intérêt à me mentir. Es tu amoureux ? "

Trunks n'osait pas regarder son père. Il baissa la tête pour observé ses pieds pendant qu'il joué avec ses doigts comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit après avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Il entendit un grognement venant de la gorge de Vegeta, il leva aussitôt les yeux.  
"- No... enfin je veux dire... heu... " il senti le Ki de son père monter d'énervement. "Je crois que oui mais je ne suis pas totalement sur" . Fini par dire Trunks timidement.

"- Raconte moi pourquoi tu étais figé devant la porte de la maison ? " Demanda le Prince des Saiyans curieux.  
Trunks pris la parole et lui raconta comment son corp avait réagi au simple bisous de Pan.  
"- Je n'y comprend rien père. Pourquoi ?" L'homme aux cheveux lavande était confus.

Vegeta réfléchi un instant et pris une grande inspiration.  
"- Trunks, je t'ai déjà raconté beaucoup de choses sur l'origine des Saiyans et leurs traditions mais parfois même en connaissant l'histoire on ne peut pas vraiment le comprendre avant de le vivre, le ressentir... Ton côté Saiyan se manifeste et réclame son compagnon. Et ton coeur à choisi Pan."  
Vegeta fit une légère pause avant de reprendre ...

"- Je ne m'opposerai pas au choix que tu as fait. Pan est une Saiyan très puissante pour une 3ème classe. Je veux juste te mettre en garde, attention de ne pas perdre le contrôle. Au risque de te réveiller dans des endroits insolites ou à faire des choses qui pourraient déplaire. Un p'tit conseil: dis lui au plus vite tes sentiments car si tu ne l'as toujours pas compris tu es amoureux d'elle.  
Réfléchis y !"  
Une fois fini, il marcha vers la sortie de la grotte.

Trunks le regardait sans dire un mot, absorbant toutes les informations.  
"- Papa attend."  
Vegeta s'arrêta pour l'écouté sans se retourner.  
"- dis moi juste une chose, suis-je dangereux pour Pan ? Est ce que je pourrai lui faire du mal sans le vouloir ? .  
\- N'oublie pas que le plus dangereux ce n'est pas toi mais son père, Gohan."  
Les yeux de Trunks s'élargissent de peur à la pensée de Gohan en colère.  
"- Je ne pense pas que tu lui ferais du tort. Mais l'appel du lien et de l'accouplement est très fort. Si elle est destinée à être ton compagnon alors elle ne quittera plus ton esprit, tu auras l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur quand tu seras loin d'elle, tes canines sortiront à chaque fois que tu sentiras son odeur. Si tu mets trop de temps pour la marquer tu en deviendras fou, tu perdras le contrôle et tu risques de la perdre également. Voilà pourquoi tu dois vite savoir si elle aussi veux de toi comme compagnon."

Vegeta en avait fini et sans attendre s'envola pour Capsule Corp auprès de sa femme bien aimé.  
*Je sens que cet accouplement ne va pas être de tout repos, il va falloir que je garde un oeil sur Gohan* pensa t'il en volant.

Trunks resta une heure dans les montagnes, assis, la tête entre ses mains, les yeux fermés. Il pensait à Pan. Il voyait son visage, son doux visage aux yeux marrons foncés presque noirs. Ses magnifiques cheveux de corbeaux toujours coiffés en queue de cheval, ses lèvres roses, sa peau de pêche, sa poitrine généreuse, son ventre plat, ses longues jambes fines... mon dieu qu'elle déesse, se dit-il. Son coeur battait la chamade, sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Oui il l'aimait de tout son coeur et ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

14h... Son ventre se mis à grogner en même temps que l'orage. Le vent avait tourné et une tempête pointait le bout de son nez. Il commença à pleuvoir pendant que Trunks rentrait à la maison. Il se transforma en super saiyan pour aller plus vite. 20min plus tard il arriva complètement trempé de la tête au pied. Il alla directement dans sa chambre se sécher et changer de vêtements avant de redescendre a la cuisine.

PAN

Pendant que Vegeta et Trunks étaient dans les montagnes, Pan et Bra ...

"- Pan vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête?" dit Bra, agacé. Elle n'était pas très patiente et tout le monde le savait à Satan City.  
"- Oui c'est bon 2 minutes Princesse." dit Pan avec un petit sourire. *c'est bien la fille de Vegeta y a pas de doute*  
Pan pris une grande respiration, plongea son regard dans celui de Bra et commença à tout lui dire.

"- Ce matin en me réveillant, ma fenêtre était grande ouverte... Et du coup je ne sais plus si j'ai rêvé ou non !?. Bra la coupa.  
\- Un rêve? Raconte dit-elle captivée.  
\- Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de Trunks... qu'il..." Pan avait les joues toutes rouges.  
\- Pan tu rêves tout le temps de mon frère ça n'a rien de nouveau, tu es venue me réveillé pour ça ? Ça aurait pu attendre. roula des yeux la petite princesse à son papa.  
\- Si tu me laissais parler au lieu de me couper sans arrêt! la petite saiyan était agacée. Donc cette nuit j'ai rêvé de Trunks, que je lui avouait mes sentiments et que nous nous embrassions. Sauf qu'à mon réveil son odeur était partout dans ma chambre, mes lèvres étaient gonflées comme après un long baisé, ma chemise de nuit déchirée et ma fenêtre grande ouverte."  
Bra avait un petit aire horrifié sur son visage. Elle qui avait toujours réponse à tout ne savait plus quoi dire.

Pan la fixa un moment avant de lui lancer un coussin dessus.  
"- Panny... Tu vas me le payer! hurla la fille aux cheveux bleus.  
Elles ont roulé par terre un moment avant de partir dejeuner.  
Une fois l'appétit des Saiyans rassasié, elles remontèrent dans la chambre de Bra, que celle-ci puisse prendre une douche et se préparer dans sa plus belle tenue, achetée la veille dans un magasin de luxe.  
Pendant ce temps son amie resta allongée en pensant à l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur depuis ses 4ans.

14h... Pan fut réveillée par un coup de tonnerre. Elle chercha son amie dans la pièce mais à la place trouve un mot a côté d'elle :

Pan

Je pars faire des courses avec maman. Tu dors si paisiblement que ma mère à dit de ne pas te réveiller. On revient le plus vite possible.

BFF Bra

Pan soupira, son amie l'avait laissé seule alors qu'un orage commençait à se faire entendre dehors. Un second coup de tonnerre 2 fois plus fort avec des éclairs s'abat. Il faisait presque nuit. Il était déjà 18h30 et avec les nuages noirs on aurait cru que c'était la nuit. Elle sortie en courant de la chambre à la recherche de Vegeta pour être rassuré mais dans le couloir elle percuta quelque chose de dur et se retrouva sur les fesses.

Sans lever les yeux, elle se frotte le bas du dos en râlant quand elle entendit une voix familière.  
"- Hé Panny ça va ? Pas trop mal ?  
\- Ho Trunks je suis désolée, j'ai eu peur de l'orage et je n'ai pas vraiment regardé où j'allais."  
Pan accrocha ses yeux aux siens, son coeur manqué quelques battements.

Trunks attrape sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Son nez effleura ses cheveux qui sentait bon la fraise. Il regarda au fond de ses yeux et cru voir de la passion, de l'envie... contre toute attente il la plaqua contre le mur et écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de Pan...

A suivre, chapitre 3...

Alors aimez vous toujours autant ? Petite précision, ceci est une fiction donc il n'y a pas à avoir de cohérence avec le manga. Comme pour les âges par exemple ?


	3. chapitre 3

chapitre 3

*..* -- pensées

"-" -- dialogue

*il m'embrasse, il l'embrasse vraiment* Pan resté la le regardant sans bouger, de peur que son rêve tant attendu depuis si longtemps prenne fin. Elle senti la langue de Trunks poussé sur ses dents. Ses levres s'écartèrent légèrement et il pu se frayer un chemin et fouillé tout les recoins de sa bouche. Son haleine était aussi fraîche qu'un bonbon a la menthe qu'on venait juste d'avaler. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Devait elle les laissés pendre le long de leurs corps ? les mettre autour de son coup ? Ce dont elle avait terriblement envie de faire. Finalement elle posa les paumes de ses mains sur sa poitrine par dessus sa chemise bleu nuit.

Son petit corp se mis à tremblé de la tête aux pieds en passant par le bout de ses doigts. Entre le désir et la peur. Cela faisait déjà 20min qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Les mains de Trunks on commencé à parcourir son corp, lui caressant les joues, le cou, puis sont descendu le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir sur ses hanches. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, il voulait sentir la poitrine de Pan contre lui.

Il quitta sa bouche pour placé de petits baisés le long de son cou. Il entendit un gémissement que la jeune fille ne pu retenir. Leurs corp été brûlant de désir l'un pour l'autre.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

"- Pan c'est moi, on ai de retour, tu es réveillé j'espère" dit Bra toute joyeuse avec pas moins de 20 paquets rempli de vêtements que Vegeta lui avait offert. Sa mère ayant du partir en urgence à une réunion d'affaires, Bulma a chargé son cher mari d'accompagner leur fille faire les magasin. Et comme il ne refuse jamais rien à sa petite Princesse, le plus fort Saiyan du faire du shopping durant des heures.

Trunks et Pan a l'étage on arrêté leurs échange de salive, ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Toujours plaqué contre le mur Pan ne pouvait pas bouger. Trunks recula et parti à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

Pan senti que Bra arrivé vers elle, elle repris donc ses esprits et alla a sa rencontre.

*reste zen, garde ton calme surtout Pan* se dit elle un peu nerveuse.

"- hé Bra enfin de retour ? Je viens juste de me réveillé à cause de l'orage. Je descendais justement a la cuisine prendre un encas et appeler ma mère que je passerais la nuit ici "

"- bien sûr Pan tu es ici chez toi. Oh par contre tu devra prendre la chambre à côté de celle de Trunks ce soir car ma mère a décidé de refaire toute celle qui se trouve dans mon aile de la maison". Bra lui fit un clin d'oeil. Cette chère Panny rougit instantanément.

TRUNKS

Dans sa chambre Trunks était appuyé dos a sa porte, touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Sa respiration lourde et bruyante été impossible à calmée.

*il me faut une douche... une douche bien froide* pense t'il .

Il entre dans la douche, tourne le robinet bleue pour éloigné ce désir brûlant qui courrait dans ses veines.

Ses canines lui faisait mal. Si sa soeur et son père n'étaient pas rentrer à ce moment là ... !!

*J'ai faillit perdre le contrôle et la marquée !! Oh Panny je t'aime tellement, pourquoi est ce si dur ? J'ai si peur de te faire du mal* quand d'un coup il réalisa avoir oublié d'ôter ses vêtements. Un rire retentit dans l'aile Est de la maison immense.

"- Si mon père apprend ça il me battrait dans la GR, haha". Un sourire sur son visage.

Une fois tout propre et dans de beaux vêtements sec, il descendit a la cuisine.

Les filles arrivèrent à la cuisine. Bra faisait l'inventaire des nombreux vêtements qu'elle avait rapporté, pendant que Pan écouté attentivement.

Vegeta était déjà à table avec une énorme assiette de pâte à la bolognaise que Mme Brief lui avait préparer le matin même avant de partir en vacance a Hawaï avec son mari.

Pan tourna la tête vers Vegeta timidement, elle avait un peu honte de se qu'il s'était passé avant leurs arrivés dans le couloir des chambres de Capsule Corp.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, reniflant en sa direction avec un léger sourire sur le côté gauche de sa bouche donnant une air de satisfaction. La fille de Gohan était gênée, elle compris aussitôt que l'odeur de Trunks été partout sur elle et qu'il l'avait senti.

Étonnamment le Prince des Saiyans ne dit rien. Lui qui aime mettre les gens mal à l'aise, son attitude semblait bizarre. Mais comme ça arrangé bien Pan, elle ne dit rien.

Trunks apparu dans le coin de la porte, sans même donné un regard aux filles il se dirigea vers le frigo, l'ouvri et pris 5 cuisses de poulet, un saladier de riz basmati et quelques légumes avant de s'assoir au côté de son père et face à Pan.

Bra avait le dos tourné à tout le monde car elle préparé son assiette et celle de son amie.

Vegeta froncé les sourcils en regardant les deux jeunes gens, soufflant et marmonant

"- ha ses jeunes demi Saiyan et leurs côté humain stupide". Se leva et parti dans la chambre de gravité rattrapé son entraînement perdu de l'après midi.

Trunks et Pan s'échangèrent un regard suite aux paroles de Vegeta. Le jeune homme fit un sourire en la fixant mais il s'évanouit aussi vite en voyant le visage triste de sa chère Pan.

"- Ça va Panny ? dit-il aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas que sa soeur entende".

"- Oui... je suppose... c'est juste que... en faite non rien ça va. Essaie t'elle de lui faire croire tant bien que mal avec un léger sourire. Mais l'homme de ses rêves n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose cloché.

Son assiette fini il partit de nouveau dans sa chambre. Les filles, elles n'avaient toujours pas commencé. Pan s'excusa auprès de sa meilleure amie, son appétit disparut en même temps que Trunks. Elle décida de monter ce coucher.

Bra compris aussitôt. *hummm je pari 1500 yens qu'un truc c'est passé entre eux aujourd'hui.* La Princesse Vegeta Brief était beaucoup plus maline que les gens le croyaient.

"- Pan attend, si jamais tu as un soucis va voir mon frère. Mes parents doivent sortir au restaurant et comme je les connais ils vont probablement dormir sur leur île secrète. Et moi je sors avec Goten, Uub et Marron en boîte. Je rentrerai sûrement à l'aube."

Pan secoua la tête comme quoi elle avait compris et repris sa marche dans les escaliers.

Elle pris l'aile Est pour rejoindre sa chambre. En arrivant elle tourna la tête et posa ses yeux sur la porte de Trunks. La lumière été allumée. En bas on pouvait distingué des ombres qui signifier qu'une personne été juste derrière.

Elle soupira puis elle entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, ouvrit la fenêtre en grand malgré l'orage et sorti sur le balcon. Le vent sifflé fort dans les feuilles de l'arbre juste en fasse, la pluie tombée a grosses gouttes. L'orage grondé, les éclairs illuminés le ciel. La foudre tomba et un gros BOOM retenti dans le quartier. Il y eu une panne de courant mais Pan n'ayant pas allumé sa lumière ne vit rien.

Son envie de pleuré sans que personnes ne l'entendent fut plus forte que sa peur des tempêtes. Elle était toute mouillée mais au moins ses larmes passer inaperçu.

*pourquoi je pleurs... peut-être qu'il m'aime... peut être n'ai t'il pas le coureur de jupons dont tout le monde parle... il ne jouerait pas avec moi comme ça... Si ? Si je ne vais pas le voir pour en parler jamais je serais !!!*. Pensa t'elle entre 2 sanglots.

"- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" elle cria aussi fort qu'elle pu en voyant la lumière éteinte de la pièce à côté, pensant qu'elle était vide.

Elle resta sous la pluie plus de 3h a pleuré, réfléchir et criant parfois, toujours se pensant seule.

Pan c'est mise à tremblée, être sous la pluie depuis si longtemps n'était pas une si bonne idée. Elle avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie avec ce froid. Sa vision commença à être flou, elle mis une main sur son front et l'autre sur la rambarde pour se tenir depuis. Le vent soufflé de plus en plus fort, entre sa perte d'énergie et le vent la fillette têtue comme une mule depuis son plus jeune âge avait du mal à avancer jusqu'à la baie vitrée.

La tempête promené toutes sorte de choses avec elle et des branches en bois épaises en faisait parti. D'ailleurs lune d'entre elle entra en contact avec sa tête. Pan s'écroule sous l'impact et s'évanouit. Elle était la sous la pluie inconsciente sans personnes à la maison.

3h plus tôt...

Trunks est allongé sur son lit pensant à la femme qui occupe son coeur. Il senti le Ki de Pan monter les escaliers. Il bondi du lit, la main sur la poignée de porte, il voulait ouvrir, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser de nouveau et passé la nuit près d'elle mais la peur le paralysa.

Il éteignit la lumière et retourna près de son lit, debout à côté de la fenêtre regardant dehors. Un coup de tonnerre le sorti de ses pensées pour voir le quartier dans le noir total. *On doit sûrement avoir une coupure de courant*.

Depuis sa fenêtre il vit Pan dehors sous la pluie et l'orage. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle qui a si peur des éclairs depuis toute petite et l'avoir réconforté une bonne centaine de fois quand celle-ci dormait chez les Briefs. Bra étant imperturbable durant son sommeil elle se tourné systématiquement vers Trunks.

Il regardait Pan depuis déjà plusieurs heures. *oooh elle pleurs ?* vit Trunks. Puis Pan s'écroule sur la terrasse privé de sa chambre. Sans réfléchir il se précipite sur elle, la soulève, la serre contre lui pour la protégé de la pluie et retourna dans sa chambre pour la posé sur son lit.

Trunks couru à la salle de bain prendre des serviettes.

"- Pan... Pan... réveil toi..." le jeune homme était complètement paniqué par la situation. Puis ses joues ont tournée au rouge en voyant que son haut blanc été devenu transparent d'être mouillé et laisser peu de place à l'imagination.

*si je ne la débarrasse pas de ses vêtements elle risque d'être gravement malade. Je n'ai pas le choix Pan, j'espère que tu me pardonnera. Surtout je dois gardé le contrôle* se dit-il nerveusement.

Il lui sorti son pantalon en 1er puis son haut. Elle était en sous vêtements blanc a dentelle devant lui. Il resta la 5 minutes, observant son corp. *elle est si belle.*

Puis il mit la couverture sur son corp. Se débarrasse lui aussi de ses habits et entre a son tour dans le lit.

Une main sous sa tête, coude contre la matelas, il regardé Pan. Lui caressant la joue de l'autre main. Il se pencha sur elle, il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres qui été plus cas 2 centimètres des siennes.

Quand soudain Pan ouvrit les yeux...

FIN

Ouais je sais vous me détestez la tout de suite hahaha


End file.
